


Poisoned

by Intergalactic_Queen



Category: Storm Hawks
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intergalactic_Queen/pseuds/Intergalactic_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stork could tell there was something not right about the mystery racer at Terra Saharr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poisoned

**Author's Note:**

> Part one a mini series that I'm working on, it originally started as a fic on it's own, but over time, I kept on adding on to it. Got the idea to write this story after talking with my good friend. Never wrote anything like this before, so it was strange doing so. Either way, enjoy.

Terra Saharr was bustling about as sky knights from all around the Atmos were scrambling to improve their skimmers. Tomorrow was the big race, and each and every single sky knight on the terra was determined to win. What should normally be a fun and friendly competition, for the most part at least, had now more or less turned into an all out battle for the squadrons competing. So needless to say, the whole thing was pretty hectic.

Stork was very uneasy about the whole thing, but then again, he usually felt uneasy about pretty much everything. But the type of uneasiness he felt in this particular situation, was different. He wasn't nervous over the possible threat of impending doom, though that was always a possibility. What made him so nervous was the fact that this one sky knight, who seemed to come out of no where, was going so far out of his way to help everyone.

Granted, he wasn't helping people for free, but that doesn't change the fact that it still didn't make a lick of sense. Why would a sky knight who was competing in the race, help his opponents by selling them parts or convince them to trade with each other? It would have been more understandable if the parts he was selling were defective, but after looking over the ones Finn had traded, Stork could find nothing out of the ordinary. Perhaps the rider wasn't interested in the Velocity Amulet, and instead was just here to trade and maybe make some money?

None of it made any real sense, and when Stork had tried to say something to his teammates, they had brushed him off completely. Normally, he would have probably gone off on his friends on how they should be more cautious and listen to him. But the more Stork thought about it, he figured it didn't really matter that much. No matter how much he brainstormed, he couldn't think of a reason why the mysterious rider was doing this; but, he also couldn't see what real harm could come from him doing this.

The worst that could happen is maybe one or two riders doing something foolish and added something to their ride that they really shouldn't, and if that was the mystery rider's plan, then he would need to do a lot better than that. Still, regardless of the man's true intention, Stork figured that it would be smart to keep an eye on him. Though, doing so might pose to be a problem, considering the fact that the man was actually keeping a close eye on Stork.

Stork was used to be stared at unfortunately, as he was rather popular with human men, much to his aggravation. For an unknown reason, Merbs were considered exotic amongst human males. No one, not even a lot of humans, really understood it. There were rumors here and there on how Merbs became so popular; one having to do with a secret Merb slave trade, but that was just a rumor, no one was really sure if it was true or not. If anything, the rumor itself could have caused the this problem for Merbs. Regardless of the reason, it meant things were not easy for Stork, or his people.

Throughout the entire day, Stork had to endure that mysterious man staring at him, and while staring was something that he was indeed used to, the man it was coming from made Stork very apprehensive. Normally, the type of men that would either stare or bother him, were buffoons who would usually leave him be once he (or more accurately, one of his teammates) had put him in his place. This man was different.

No one knew anything about this man, not even what he really looked like; his helmet cast a dark shadow over his face, and you could barely comprehend any of his facial features. The only thing you could somewhat distinguish were his eyes, which, Stork was realizing, he was really starting to hate. All day long Stork had to put up with those eyes, and there was something truly unsettling about them. The eyes and the stare they were giving weren't like the usual stare Stork was used to. It was very similar, but also different, and not in a good way.

The mystery man stared at Stork with a look of determination, approval, a look that was not uncommon for Stork to receive. But there was something else in that stare, something that Stork couldn't place. The look that the man was giving Stork was almost one that a person would give after winning something. The one that you would give after finally receiving a prize that you had longed for. He could not entirely figure it out, but one thing was certain; it terrified Stork to no end. After analyzing the mystery man for far longer than he wanted to, Stork made the decision that he could not care less about him. He didn't know what the man was up to, and Stork did not want to know.

He went back to work on Aerrow's skimmer.

 

* * *

 

After a very long, and rather frustrating day, the sun had finally set over Terra Saharr. Despite the fact that it was starting to get dark and cold out, all of the riders participating in the race tomorrow, and most of their teammates, were still outside working. The few people who were not working, were inside the bar relaxing, after a very long day of work. The Storm Hawks were all still working tirelessly on Aerrow's skimmer, even taking parts from the condor to try and improve it. Stork wasn't thrilled at that, but calmed down a little after Finn convinced him that they would put the parts back right after the race. The conversation between the two ended with Stork giving Finn a good smack on the head.

When the team had finally customized Aerrow's skimmer to a point where they couldn't anymore, it was already well passed midnight. After seeing how late it was, the Storm Hawks suddenly realized just how exhausted they all were. Aerrow yawned and rubbed his eyes, Radarr was using Aerrow's hair as a pillow, Piper was struggling to keep her eyes open, Finn was leaning on Junko's shoulder, Junko was actually sleeping while standing up, and Stork simply covered his mouth as he yawned. The other squadrons and riders seemed to notice the late hour as well, and all retreated to their carriers to rest up for tomorrow's big race.

The team cleaned up a little, and then headed back to the Condor to rest for the big day. As the team was leaving, Stork had noticed something out of the corner of his eye; there was a small hiccup in one of the new accessories on Aerrow' s skimmer. It looked as though one of the thrusters was a little bit loose. It was probably not that big of a deal, and could have easily been taken care of in the morning. But Stork, being the protectionist that he was, and also being paranoid of any injuries it could cause, chose to stay behind and quickly tighten and fix the thruster. A choice, that Stork would later come to regret.

While adjusting the skimmer, Stork heard foot steps approaching him. Thinking that it was probably one of his teammates coming to ask what he was doing, he lifted up his head to greet them and explain himself. But when Stork looked up, it wasn't a member of his team looking back.

“Out a bit late, aren't we?” The mystery man asked Stork as he looked down at him, a smirk on his lips as he said it.

Stork immediately stood up straight, fast enough that there was a slight breeze. He looked up at the mystery man, who was a few inches taller than he was. _'What is this guy doing out so late?'_ Stork thought to himself; the fact that this man wanted to chat in the middle of the night was pretty strange, and also unsettling. “Ummmm....” Stork muttered in response to the man's question. He looked around to look for his teammates, but they were nowhere to be seen. They were so tired when they boarded the Condor, that they had not noticed that their carrier pilot was not with them. Upon further inspection, Stork had found that the entire place was deserted. It was late, and everyone had gone to sleep. All except the mystery man that is.

“Uhh...I-I'm just doing some last minute repairs.” Stork said while avoiding looking the man in the face. He didn't want to see this man's eyes, they frightened him.

“Is that so?” Asked the mystery man, in a very sly and devious voice. There was something vaguely familiar about that voice, but Stork was too busy trying to keep himself from panicking that he didn't notice.

“Y-yes. Just want to make sure that my leader's skimmer is in peak condition!” Stork blurted out; he was still just barely making eye contact with the man, and was shifting from side to side. He was clearly nervous and uncomfortable. Though, the mystery man looked as though he was somewhat amused by the Merb's timidness, which in turn, made Stork even more nervous. He was suddenly cursing himself for stopping to fix that loose thruster instead of just waiting. Now he was here, alone. Alone, with a frightening man who had given him discomfiting stares the entire day. Stork needed to get back to Condor. Now.

“W-Well..It's gotten p-pretty late hasn't it? I should really-”

“I have to say, your mechanic skills are quite magnificent.” The man cut off Stork before he could finish. It looks as though this man wanted to keep on talking. _'This guy doesn't want to talk...he's stalling...'_ Stork was really starting to feel anxious now. He could tell this man was not going to let him go so easily. Stork backed away from him just slightly, trying to get as much distance as he could, that being hard with Aerrows skimmer behind him. Stork had to end this conversation.

“Thank you. But I _really_ need to get bac-” Stork didn't get the chance to finish. The man interrupted him again.

“Though, I really shouldn't be surprised at you mechanic abilities. Your species is incredibly intelligent, one of most intelligent in all of Atmos actually. Your teammates must rely on you a lot.” The man smiled down at Stork as he took another step forward.

Stork simply nodded in response, his anxiety starting to rise. It was at this point that Stork noticed something; in his efforts to try and end this conversation, and along with Stork trying to avoid looking him in the face, he hadn't noticed that the mystery man was now standing in the direction of the Condor. Meaning that if Stork wanted to get to his carrier, he was going to have to go through this very threatening man.

 _'This is NOT good....I need to get away from this guy...'_ Stork was starting to sweat. He was smart enough to know what could possibly happen to him if he didn't get far away from this man. While human men had made a few advances on him in the past, he had always come out perfectly fine in the end. His friends and teammates knew how well liked Merbs were with human males, so they had always made sure to have Stork's back, no matter what. But this wasn't like those other times. This time, Stork was alone. His friends were all aboard their carrier, and all fast asleep. There was no one here to help him this time.

Stork tried his hardest to stay calm, which was easier said than done. But he understood that if he didn't stay calm, or tried to run, then he could possibly make his situation worse. Enemies always love to see their opponents scared. When they see just how frightened and vulnerable you are, then they get more confident, because they know you're going to be too scared to be thinking more clearly. If could keep your cool in moments like this, then there is a good chance your opponent would lose his confidence and possibly his interest. So Stork took a deep breath and spoke again.

“Thank you very much, but it really is late. We have a big day tomorrow, so I should really get some sleep.” Stork stated, proud that he didn't let his voice shake. But no matter how hard he tried, it didn't look as though the mystery man was fazed by his sudden confidence. Instead, the man just laughed, startling him. _'Alright....so much for that method..'_ Stork thought to himself. After the man was finished laughing at nothing in particular, he spoke up again.

“Yes, after such a long day, you must be tired. You worked non-stop on your sky knights ride. You really are talented you know.” The man stepped closer to Stork, invading that invisible line of personal space. Stork tried to step back, but the mystery man just took another step closer. Stork was sure his face must have looked terrified by now, even though he was trying his absolute hardest to try and stay calm. He wanted to just bolt towards the Condor, but his instincts told him that could be bad; this man reminded him of an animal, in which case, running could either be good or bad. Stork decided that it might be best to not run. He just had to try and stay calm.

_'Just relax...don't run, he might chase you if you do that. Just keep calm Stork.'_

Stork was startled when he heard a chuckle come from the man in front of him. “Yes, you really are talented in mechanics...” Suddenly, very slowly, the mystery man leaned in closer to him. Stork wanted to back away, but he was too scared to move. The mystery man then broke eye contact with him, and ran his eyes up and down Stork's body.

“I wonder, what _other_ things you're talented at....”

Run.

Stork didn't go in any particular direction. All he knew was that he needed to run. Far. Get as far away from here as possible. Far away from this man. Trying to stay calm and keep cool was no longer an option. Stork knew what this man wanted, he did from the very beginning; this man wanted to hurt Stork, and he was going to unless Stork didn't keep running. So he did. He just kept on running, not even daring to look behind him; he just ran forward, never slowing down, never looking back. Just keep going forward.

Unfortunately, Stork had only made it a few yards away until he was roughly grabbed and yanked from behind by his arm. He tried to break free of the hold on him, but this man was much too strong. Stork pulled at his trapped limb with all of his strength, bringing in his second arm to try and help. That wound up being a mistake, because now, the man had Stork by both of his arms.

“Let go of me!” Stork yelled to the top of his lungs. He dug his feet into the ground and pulled at his arms hard as he could, his wrists hurt from how tight the man was gripping them. While Stork was doing everything in his power to try and get out of this man's incredible grip, the man holding him was barely moving at all. As a matter of fact, he was clearly amused by Stork's struggling.

“I said let me go!” Stork shouted again. The man's response to the request was a laugh, he was enjoying every moment of this.

Before Stork had time to think, he was roughly yanked forward and slammed against his assailant's chest; hitting the it so hard and so fast it had knocked the air out of Stork's lungs. He gave a sharp gasp, followed by a cough. He tried to recover himself, but before he could, a strong arm was wrapped around his waist and painfully pressed him closer to the chest in front of him. The other arm came in front, and grabbed Stork's chin in a tight and hurtful grip. The man lifted Stork's chin, forcing him to look at his face, and Stork was once again met with those eyes; those awful, piercing red eyes.

The next thing he knew, there was a mouth pressed up painfully against his own. Stork's eyes widened with shock and horror. He opened his mouth to try and scream, which had only made things worse, as his assailant took it as an opportunity to shove his tongue down Stork's throat. It was then that Stork had really started to panic. He was flailing his arms about, hitting the man's chest and shoulders, trying to pry his face off of his own. He dug his feet into the ground for support as he pushed against the man holding him; but despite all of Stork's efforts, the man would not budge. The man was immensely strong, there was no way he was going to be able to get him off. So Stork did the next best thing.

The distinct coppery taste of blood entered Stork's mouth after bitting down as hard as he could on the mystery man's tongue. The man jerked his face away from Stork's and covered his mouth, simultaneously loosening his grip on Stork's waist. With all of his strength, Stork pushed back the man and attempted to run away once more. But, just like before, he did not get far at all. Stork had only made it two or three steps away until he felt a strong hold on his arm pull him back to where he was. With one quick pull, Stork was right back in front of the mystery man once more. Stork immediately started fighting again, trying get away from this man, when suddenly; he felt an explosion of pain on the right side of his face as his head was whipped to the side. The mystery man had punched him, hard.

Stork was starting to see stars from the blow, but the man was not finished yet. That bite had made him very angry. The mystery man gave Stork a swift punch to the gut that had knocked all of the wind out of him. Another punch to the face was followed after that. Stork was now starting to feel very dizzy, and was having trouble standing up straight. In his dazed state, the mystery man had grabbed Stork from under his armpits and started dragging him. Stork tried to get ahold of himself, but the impact from second blow to his face kept him from doing so. The man was quick with moving Stork's body, he wanted to get to a more private area before he fully came to his senses.

By the time Stork managed to snap out it, the mystery man had already dragged him a few yards away from where the two had been standing. Where they were in now was a small distance away from the main area where the huts, stalls, and everyone else's carriers and rides were parked. The mystery man brought Stork to a large boulder and propped him up against it. The place where Stork was dragged was much more secluded, and deserted. Even if he were to start screaming, there was a good chance that no one would here him. But that wasn't going to keep him from trying.

The man was startled by Storks sudden scream for help, but he seemed to be more annoyed than angry or scared. It looks as though he didn't think anyone would here the two of them all the way out here, which was probably true. Still, Stork's screaming was aggravating the man's nerves, so he decided to silence him quickly. A hand was gripped over Stork's mouth, followed by another punch to his stomach. After securely shutting him up, the man let go his mouth. Stork wrapped his arms around his stomach and sank to the ground groaning. He felt like he may throw up, whether from the blow to the gut, or from the situation that he was in; he wasn't sure. The mystery man above him started laughing at Stork's pathetic state. He then kneeled down onto one knee, grabbed Stork's chin with his and lifted it so he could look him straight in the eyes.

“I'm sorry that it had to come this, I didn't want to hurt your beautiful body, but you didn't give me much of a choice, did you?” The man spoke in a condescending tone. A tone, that Stork had heard on a number of occasions. Normally, Stork would have noticed the familiar tone right away. But right now, all he could think about was how much trouble he was in. Thoughts of what was going to happen to him if he didn't get far away from here invaded his mind, he had to get up and move; but his body was still in so much pain from the beating he had taken from this horrible man. Even if he could find the opportunity to run, he was not sure if he would have to the strength to do so.

“Now then, let's continue, shall we?”

Stork felt his insides go cold after hearing those word, this wasn't happening, this couldn't be happening. The man pulled his hand away from Stork's chin, and then whipped a tear off of his face. When did he start crying? Stork quickly swatted the man's hand away and wiped away his tears. His face flamed with shame; he had actually let this horrible man see him cry. Stork felt disgusting for letting that happen, he just wanted to crawl into a hole and stay there. The man chuckled at Stork's flushed face and stood up, he then started to remove his chest plating. Seeing his chance, Stork stood to try and run, but just like every other time he did, he was stopped. He had barely even made it off the ground before the mystery man delivered another blow to Stork's face.

Stork fell to the ground in a heap, clutching his face. He had unfortunately fell on his side; his assailant seeing that as an opportunity to start kicking him the stomach a few times. Stork let out a pained cry for each blow that was delivered to his midsection. When the man was finished with his kicking, Stork groaned and whined in pain, curling into a ball and clutching his stomach. Luckily, it didn't look as though he had any broken ribs, but the overwhelming pain was still there. As Stork lay there on the ground, various pieces of armor and other article of clothing were tossed aside and landed near him. Stork then head the sound of clothes rustling.

No, no, no, no, _**NO**_.

It was hopeless, pathetic even, but Stork tried to get away one last time. He struggled to get up right, and had only managed to get onto his elbows and knees. He was attempting to crawl away, feeling nothing but pain with every movement. He froze in his tracks, however, when heard a howl of laughter from behind him. The heinous voice that Stork had grown to despise and fear entered his ears.

“Even now, you're still trying to escape!? Ha! You really _are_ adorable!”

The man grabbed Stork by his ankle and dragged him back to his spot, laughing the entire time. Then mystery man then began working at getting Stork's clothes off. He first started with the buckles on his shirt. Stork tried to pry the man's hands off of him, but the man simply swatted his hands away as if he was nothing. One buckle came undone, then two, then before he knew it, Stork's shirt was being peeled off of him. He was all out sobbing now. He didn't want this. He didn't want this to happen to him. Stork remained silent for a good chunk of the time, after seeing that screaming wasn't going to help any, and he knew it was absolutely hopeless, but he couldn't help himself; he tried begging next.

“P-please...Please! PLEASE! STOP! STOP IT! LET ME GO! PLEASE LET ME GO!”

The man ignored Stork's pleas and continued to remove his shirt. With Stork's crying and flailing, that proved to be somewhat difficult. So instead, the mystery man began tearing and ripping off the remains of the shirt; Stork was sobbing throughout the entire horrible ordeal. After successfully tearing off what was left of his top, the man then went to work on getting rid of Stork's pants, but not before caressing his hands down Stork's now exposed chest; stroking, pinching, he even bent his head down and ran his tongue and teeth across Stork's chest. The assailant's hands felt icy cold against his skin, they were the coldest hands he had ever felt. Stork continued the beg and struggle as the man began moving his hands downward.

“I-I-I don't want this...I don't...please STOP!”

The man was obviously amused by Stork's cries, and bit down hard on his chest, causing him to cry out. When the man had removed his mouth, Stork could feel blood start to come from the wound. While amused by the sobbing and begging for mercy, he was going tired of the struggling; it was making things a more difficult for him with removing the rest of Stork's clothing. So he used his hand to hold down one of his wrist, and the other to continue to remove Stork's pants and boxers. To make sure that wouldn't try to get away again, the man put himself on top of Stork's body, pressing him to the cold ground. Stork continued to cry and struggle, he wasn't going down without a fight.

The man appeared to grow tired of how long this was taking. So rather than hold Stork down as he tried to get his pants off, he instead got up and let go of Stork's wrist. With both hands, the man grabbed the waist of Stork's pants and boxers, and with a couple of strong jerks; managed to pull them off. Now Stork sat there, completely exposed. He felt his face flame up with humiliation, and pressed his back up against the boulder. He wrapped his arms around himself, and had his legs and knees up against his chest. He was shaking.

The mystery man didn't say a word, he just smirked and starred at Stork with those horrible red eyes. A hand lashed out and grabbed Stork's ankle once more; the man dragged him over to him again. Stork dug his nails into the earth to try and stop himself, but ground was too soft for him to get a firm grip and the man was too strong. Stork cried out when two strong, cold hands grabbed his thighs in a painful grip. Both quickly and painfully, Stork's legs were pried apart. His heart was beating in his ears, his body was quaking. No, this can't happen.

“Please....don't!” Stork chocked out between sobs. The mystery man smiled down at Stork, and then slowly leaned in to try place a gentle kiss on his lips. Stork tried to turn his head away, but that just let the man attack his neck. As the man leaned in further, Stork could feel something hard pressed up against the entrance to his body. He wasn't able to try and prepare himself for what came next. No one could prepare themselves for something like that. Stork's entire body went stiff with pain when the man had thrust forward without any warning. He opened his mouth to scream, but no scream came out. Instead, all that came out was a dry choking sound; It had felt as though his whole body was just ripped in two; it burned. His body was completely rigid; he couldn't move all he could do was shake.

It wasn't until the third or fourth hard, rough thrust that got Stork's vocal chords working again. He dug his nails in the ground under him and began screaming, as loud as he could, despite how hopeless it was. Every time the man would thrust inside of him, a scream would escape his mouth. Each thrust was harder than the last, and each and every one felt like a hot knife stabbing inside of him. Over and over. The man was like an animal in heat; grunting and panting, as he slammed himself into Stork's hole; using all of his strength and force with every thrust.

After went felt like an eternity, the man had stopped moving, but he still had not pulled out. Stork laid there, breathing heavy; he was no longer screaming, but he still sobbing and tears were still pouring down his face. The man let go of Stork's thighs, leaving large dark bruises where his hands had been. Stork didn't move. He wanted to believe that the man was finished with his sick treatment; but something inside Stork told him it was just the beginning.

As he expected, the man was nowhere near finished with him yet; he did not pull out of Stork after letting go of his legs. While still deep inside of him, the man leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Stork's waist, holding him tightly. He buried his face into the crook of his neck, covering it with licks, kisses, and small harsh bites. He began thrusting again, much harder and rough that he was before.

“You're.....you're...hurting me....” Stork cried out. The man either didn't hear, or chose to ignore him. Either way, it did not matter. No matter what he said, this man was not going to stop; he was wasting his breath. This man was savoring Stork's agony and cries of mercy; every single cry, every single moment.

Stork kicked and flailed his legs, but he was kicking nothing but air. He used what little strength he had left to try and push the man off of him, but he wouldn't even budge; Stork was trapped and weak; he had no more fight left inside him. No one would come and find them; it was late and they were yards away from where everyone else was; nobody knew they were out there, nobody knew he was out there. So knowing full well that there was nothing more that he could do, Stork cried and endured the horrible pain, waiting for it all to end. Just _end_.

Stork's screaming had subsided quite a bit; his throat was so sore, and his body was in so much pain, he could not even find the strength in him to continue screaming. His lungs hurt so badly, they felt as though they were on fire. So for the remainder of his brutal rape, Stork did nothing but lay there and sob silently. He made no more noise aside from light whimpering, and even that had hurt some. The rest of his body had gone limp. He was so very tired and broken. He probably would have passed out if not for what had come next.

Stork's once limp body immediately went rigid as he felt something hot and wet being filled inside of him. With strength that he no longer realized he had, Stork let out a pained and defeated cry, and had also found it in him to be able to begin sobbing once more. Not whimpering; actual dreadful sobbing. His first time was with this horrible man, and he would remember it until the day he died. This animal had taken something from Stork that he would never be able to get back or replace. He had never felt so disgusting in his entire life, he wanted nothing more than to die.

After he was finished filling him with his seed, the man had finally, after what felt like an eternity; pulled out of Stork's hole which was now bleeding slightly. After giving one last kiss, he lifted his head from the space between Stork's neck and shoulder which now had a large hickey and small bite marks on it. Stork refused to look at this man anymore; he had turned his head to the side so he didn't have to look at his rapists horrible red eyes anymore. He would remember those eyes for the rest of his life.

When the man finally stood up, Stork fell to the side and curled into a ball, wrapping his arms around himself; he looked like a wounded animal. The man gave a satisfied sigh as he stood, and started zipping his clothes back up. The man looked around for his armor along with his other articles of clothing, and found them laying on the ground next to Stork's shivering form. As the man bent down to retrieve his belongings, he leaned in and gently grabbed Stork's chin, giving him a good night kiss. When he broke the kiss, the mystery man brought his mouth to Stork's ear and whispered;

“This will hold me over until I get you into my bed, and truly make you mine. Good night Stork, my love”

With that last statement, the man stood back up, and finally left. Stork however, did not move. He wanted to make sure the man was really gone before he made the decision to get up. A few minutes had gone by, and Stork could hear the foot steps behind him fading and fading, until they disappeared completely. Frankly, Stork wanted nothing more than to just lay there in the dirt; but that was not an option, he had to get back to the Condor. So very slowly and desperately, Stork tried to move himself from the ground and into a sitting position. Every single muscle in his entire body was screaming in pain, it took all of his effort just to try and sit up; he was starting to wonder if he would even have enough strength to walk back to the Condor.

Stork knew that he couldn't sit there for long, if he did, then chances were he wouldn't be able to get up, or worse, he would probably fall asleep. So he grabbed what little remains of his clothing were left off of the ground, and made the effort to try and stand. As expected, Stork's lower half was flaring with pain as he stood, almost falling over. He gasped from the sudden painfulness and tried to keep himself from collapsing. He had to get to the Condor, he had to get home. So, stumbling and trying to ignore the hurt in his body, Stork began walking to the direction of his carrier.

As it turned out; after the first few steps Stork had grown almost completely numb to the hurting in his body, so he picked up the pace, though just a little bit. As he limped towards his home, he noticed that it was still very dark; the sun hadn't even started rising yet. This meant the whole, horrible experience had only been only a little over an hour. Stork wasn't sure how he felt about that. Should he feel happy that the rape was not as long as he thought it was? Or should he feel more miserable over the fact that what had felt like a lifespan of agony had only been a short amount of time? Stork decided he didn't care, and that it didn't matter. All he cared about was getting to the Condor.

After about ten minutes or so of limping, Stork had finally made his way over to his carrier. He let out a breath of relief that he didn't realize that was holding upon seeing that the entrance to the Condor was left open. His teammates had been too tired to realize they left it open, and without Stork there, they did not set up the alarms either. It looks as though he has had a small stroke of luck. Stork slowly trekked his way up the ramp and through the entrance. Normally, he would have closed it, but he didn't want to risk waking up one of teammates. He didn't want to be seen like this.

Rather than head straight for his quarters, Stork made his way towards the bathroom. Sleep could wait, he needed to get to that bathroom. He was tired; he didn't want to walk anymore, but he had no choice. He had to get clean; he was covered in dirt, blood, semen, and the mystery man's smell was all over him. Countless washings would never get rid of that smell, but Stork was still going to try. So walk he did; as he went down the hall towards the bathroom, he silently prayed that no one heard him. He couldn't let that happen, he just _couldn't_. His friends and teammates could never see him like this, or know what had happened to him. Not ever. They were still young, they wouldn't be able to understand, or worse; they _would_. They were never going to find out about tonight.

Stork eventually made his way the bathroom without, thankfully, running into anyone. But not wanting to test his luck, as he came close, he rushed for the room as fast as his body would let him; the door opening and slamming loudly behind him. He didn't care if anyone heard him that time, he was inside now, they couldn't see him. As he walked across the room, he dropped his torn clothing onto the floor, and limped his way over to the tub; he turned the faucet to fill it with hot water, as hot as it could get without hurting him.

As Stork walked over to the cupboards to get a wash rag and some soap, he made the mistake of looking in the mirror while walking by, and seeing his battered body in the reflection. He stopped dead in his tracks and stared. Stork had a large bruise on the left side of his cheek and a few smaller ones on the other. He had a black eye that was already starting to swell slightly; there were small bruises and a large hickey on the left side of his neck along with a couple of bite marks. Bellow in his midsection, was an enormous contusion from where the man had brutally kicked him and the bite mark that was still bleeding a little. On his arms and legs were a few small cuts and scrapes here and there, mostly likely from the rocks on the ground. Lastly, there were the two large bruises his rapist had left on his thighs. Those ones Stork hated the most. They were in the shape of his assailant's hands.

He quickly turned away from the reflection; he didn't want to see what he looked like anymore. However, he was most likely going to be reminded of it tomorrow when his friends asked him what had happened; Stork was going to have to think up a lie to tell them. He wasn't a very good liar, and chances are, his teammates probably wouldn't buy it for a second, but they were just going to have to deal with it. There was no way he was going to tell them what really happened. They didn't need to know.

Stork looked over and saw the tub was now full. He limped back over to it and turned off the faucet, and crawled in. After dipping himself into it, the hot water stung his injuries that were still open, and the water that was once clean, turned a light rosy pink from Storks blood. Sitting there in the hot and soapy water, Stork put his face in his hands, and began crying again.

 

* * *

 

The sun had long set over Terra Saharr, and all of the sky knights cheered and congratulated each other. The Cyclonians along with Dark Ace had retreated, and everyone was celebrating. After the race and battle had ended, the squadrons had all decided throw a party in honor the best race ever, and being able to kick some Cyclonian tail. Food and drinks were served, people joked and laughed, some were even dancing, and some, like Finn, went around trying to find a special someone to dance with, with varying results; none particularly good. Everyone was full of life and happiness; all except one.

Stork was sitting alone on a crate away from everyone else, where it was difficult to notice him. It was strange; he wanted to be alone and not near anyone; but at the same time; he was too afraid to be left alone. He was afraid if he was alone, then he would be attacked again. The events of what happened last night were still fresh in Stork's mind; it kept on replaying over and over like a movie. He hadn't seen the mysterious man anywhere since the beginning of the race, but he was still on high alert; that man could be anywhere. He said that he would come after Stork again; said that he would make Stork  _'his.'_ If he really was planning on coming after Stork again, then chances were, he was not going to have a choice in telling his teammates about his rape.

During that morning, Stork did what he could to try and hide his injuries. He combed his hair in front of his eye, more so than usual, in a attempt to hide the swelling, and he used his shirt collar to try cover the marks on his neck. Hiding the injuries on his face was a futile attempt, but the ones on his neck he was able to keep hidden. As expected, his friends noticed his face immediately. Stork had an excuse ready, though it wasn't a very good one; he stated how he noticed a problem with Aerrow's thruster, and how he stayed behind to fix it; the only truth he told. He then claimed that as he was walking back to the Condor, because it was so dark and he was so tired, he tripped and bashed his face into the entrance. 

Much to Stork's surprise and relief; his friends believed his lie, and even laughed at how silly and clumsy he was. Everyone but Aerrow that is; he didn't seem to believe the excuse. He had been in battle numerous times, he could tell when bruises were caused by fists or not. Aerrow had asked Stork if he was sure that was what really happened; that he just tripped and somehow managed to get bruises on both sides of his face. Stork was quick, probably too quick, to assure his leader that he was in fact just clumsy and nothing else. Aerrow looked as though he wanted to keep on asking questions, but chose not to. He simply nodded and told Stork to try and be more careful form now on. Stork didn't like how Aerrow responded to his excuse, but just assumed that his leader would just forget about it later.

To make things worse and to further Aerrow's suspicions; along with the bruises on Stork's face, were a new set of clothes on his back. The clothing that the mystery man had torn apart was beyond repair, so Stork had to dig in his closet to find some new, or old, clothes. The outfit he was wearing was one of his older ones; it actually looked just like the outfit that had been ruined, except this was one was varying shades of blue. Despite it's age, it was still in great shape and still fit him perfectly. His teammates had of course asked him about that as well; he just said that his old outfit was dirty and this was only clean one, which really wasn't that far from the truth. Aerrow didn't seem to believe that lie either, but again, he didn't question it.

Thankfully, all of the questions had ceased when they got to the race track; Stork's injuries and new wardrobe suddenly didn't matter as much, and Stork was perfectly fine with that. He had a lot of reasons to be incredibly thankful for that race. Not only did it take the attention off of him, but due to the excitement of the race and the sudden Cyclonian invasion, Stork was able to keep his mind off of what had happened to him the previous night. He was so busy trying to help help Aerrow win, customize the Condor, and fight off the Cyclonians, that Stork didn't have the time to think about anything else.

But now, the race and the battle were long over, and Stork could not get the images out of his head. His mind kept on going back to the rape; how that man had overpowered him, beat him, raped him, and even had the boldness to refer to Stork as _“My love.”_ That alone was enough to make him sick to his stomach. With the way human men treated his race, he always dreaded that this might happen to him one day; now it has, and he felt dead inside. He felt moisture building up in his eyes, a few tears falling; he quickly whipped his face clean on the sleeve of his new clothes.

Stork was so lost in thought, he didn't notice the figure approaching him; a hand landed on his shoulder. Stork let out a short scream and, and jumped from the crate he was sitting on. He turned around expecting to see the mystery man there, to hurt him again; to take Stork away and make him 'his.' Instead, the sight he was greeted with was Aerrow. His leader looked concerned and somewhat guilty for frightening his friend so badly. Stork cursed himself for being so jumpy and paranoid. Granted, he usually was, but now he was acting more so than usual. Aerrow was definitely going to be able to tell that there was something wrong.

“Sorry Stork... I didn't mean to scare you like that.”

Stork calmed himself down a little, but he was still very tense. He didn't want to be touched, not anymore; every touch felt like that man's. Stork

“It's fine...really Don't worry about it Aerrow.” Stork somehow managed to keep the fear out his voice with his response.

Aerrow just nodded in response. “So, why are you over here by yourself? Don't want to join in the fun?” No, he didn't. Stork was never much of a social butterfly to begin with, he was already the type who got too much attention anyway. But after last night, he didn't want anyone to be within no less than 10 feet from him. He may not want to be alone, but that doesn't mean he exactly wants to be close either. Stork gave his leader his sullen response.

“....No, I'm not a big party person, if you couldn't guess. I'd rather just sit and watch”

Aerrow nodded again with a somewhat sad looking smile. He turned around, and for moment, Stork was happy to see that he was leaving. The happiness was short lived, however, when the sky night returned, dragging over another crate and sitting down on it; Stork did not like where this was going. A few minutes of nothing but silence had gone by since Aerrow had sat down. Stork was hoping it was going to stay that way, but Stork he was knew that was not going to happen.

As predicted, Aerrow broke the silence.

“So...” he started “do you want to tell me how you really got those injuries?”

Stork froze instantly at the question. He knew that Aerrow didn't believe him when he told him how he got hurt this morning, but he had hoped that maybe after seeing that Stork clearly did not want to discuss what happened, then maybe he would just drop it. But that clearly was not going to happen.

He knew it was pointless, but Stork tried lying again. “I already told you, I tripped and fell last night.”

Stork was a little drawn back with the scowl that Aerrow gave him. He was clearly unhappy with the lousy excuse, and even more unhappy with being lied to again. Stork knew that lying wouldn't do anymore good, but Aerrow could glare and prod as much as he wanted; he would never get the truth.

“I know that's not true Stork. I understand you must be scared, but if someone hurt you, I want to know.”

Stork said nothing and broke eyesight with Aerrow. Lying was pointless, and it looked as though his leader was not going to stop until he got a direct answer. But Stork didn't care, he wasn't going to talk. If he had to, he would keep on lying until Aerrow got frustrated and just gave up. There was an idea.

“I'm not lying, I _tripped_.” Stork's tone made it clear that he wasn't going to back down. Then again, neither was Aerrow.

“Stork, who hurt you?” Aerrow asked again, in a much more serious tone than before along with a matching expression.

Stork just stared back at Aerrow with stern and annoyed eyes. This was not going to be easy, at all. Stork wasn't a very good liar to begin with, he was usually a very blunt person. Aerrow was serious, and the look on his face showed that he was not going to handle any more excuses. Maybe he could lie and just say that the mystery man had just beaten up. That wasn't the truth, but it was almost there. After thinking things over, that seemed like the best excuse he had at the moment. He decided to go with that one, it was least somewhat tru-

“Did the Dark Ace hurt you?”

Stork was taken aback by the sudden question. Where had that come from? The Dark Ace was never even near him, and he had shown up after Stork had been attacked. Chances were, Dark Ace probably didn't even know who he was; Stork was always in the Condor whenever he attacked. What did he have to do with anything?

Stork shook his head and answered. “What do mean? ….I got the bruises before the Dark Ace even came to the terra. Why would you think he hurt me?”

Aerrow broke eye contact with Stork and looked down at his feet in anger and frustration. A few moments went by, and Stork just sat there looking confused; What was Aerrow so upset about? There was no way Dark Ace could have hurt him, so what was there to be angry for? Aerrow sat like that for a while, just staring at his feet thinking. After what felt like a long time, Aerrow looked Stork back in the eyes.

“No, Dark Ace was here. He was that strange rider, the one with the X symbol.”

Stork stared back in shock at his leader, with wide and confused eyes that also had a sliver of horror in them. He didn't say anything at all; he just sat there, trying to fully understand the words that had come out of Aerrow's mouth. That couldn't be true. Dark Ace knew little to nothing about him, he probably didn't even know his name. Stork must have misheard what his sky night had said.

“What?” Stork asked Aerrow quietly, his voice having a little bit of horror in it. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't be.

Aerrow looked at his carrier pilot in surprise, but that surprise quickly faded to sorrow. He looked as though he didn't want to continue talking, as if he knew what he was going to say next would just upset Stork. But after seeing that horrified and desperate look in his friend's eye, Aerrow repeated what he said.

 “That mysterious rider, the one that was selling and trading parts with everyone, that was the Dark Ace, Stork.”

Stork stared at Aerrow, soaking in what he had said. After a few seconds, he turned away from his friend and hung his head to stare down at the ground between his feet; his eyes were wide, his skin had gone pale, and his body was starting to shake. Despite denying it just moments earlier, it was all slowly starting to make sense to him. Stork knew he had seen those red eyes and heard that voice somewhere before, but he had been too terrified and focused on trying to escape, that he never put the pieces together. Even after the rape, he was too shellshocked to realize all of the peculiar and familiar things about the man; how he knew he knew Stork's name and how after the race the mysterious rider and his crew had seemingly vanished into thin air. He understood now; Dark Ace was the one who raped him.

Stork was still staring at the ground in horror when Aerrow gently put his hand on his friends shoulder, not liking how he had suddenly gone pale and silent. “Stork?...Stork? Are you alright? What's wrong?”

Stork could feel his stomach gurgle and could taste bile rising in his throat; he was going to be sick. He put a hand over his mouth and bolted form his place on the crate, Aerrow calling after him as he ran off. He ran over to a spot behind one of the tents and vomited onto the ground; his body shook as he purged. When his friend had made his way over to him, Stork was crouched over throwing up. Aerrow didn't dare touch him, he knew that could just make things worse. When Stork had vomited to the point where was nothing left, he got down onto his knees, near the mess on the ground, and began sobbing.

Aerrow stared at his friend with horrified eyes, he had never seen his friend like this. He had seen Stork scared and terrified before, there was no doubt about that. But he have never seen anything like this. Something was very, very wrong. Slowly, Aerrow walked over and crouched down next his friend, gently putting his hands on his shoulders. Before he got the chance to ask him if was alright, Stork said something that made Aerrow's gut drop.

 

* * *

“He raped me.”

Aerrow blinked. Then again. Then he just stared with his eyes wide open. He couldn't believe the words that had just come out of his friends mouth, he didn't want to believe them; but he did. Aerrow didn't ask Stork to repeat his question, he had heard it loud and clear, and judging by the state his friend was in, he knew he was not lying. Aerrow knew Dark Ace must have hurt Stork in some way, but he never would have guess that was what he had done. Aerrow began shaking with anger and rage, he felt like tearing something apart; he wanted to tear the Dark Ace apart. He knew something was wrong during end of their fight. When he and the other Cyclonians retreated, Dark Ace said something that confused and worried Aerrow.

“ _Give Stork a kiss for me!”_

He didn't understand why he had said that to him, but after seeing seeing those bruises on his face this morning, he had pretty good idea what really happened to Stork. But what had truly happened to him, was far more horrible than anything Aerrow could have imagined. He figured Dark Ace beat up Stork for some certain reason, like maybe he tried to steal something from him, or tried to get information out of him. It didn't make any sense to Aerrow at the time; why attack his carrier pilot? Where was the point in that? But Aerrow knew the truth now, and now he felt nothing but rage. He knew Dark Ace was sick, but he never would have guessed that even him could be capable of something so horrible and disgusting.

Aerrow's body continued to shake with rage, he had to remove his hands from Stork's shoulders, in fear that he would squeeze them too hard and cause more damage to his already distressed friend. All he wanted was to start throwing and destroying anything he could get his hands on, but he had to keep himself calm and his temper under control; for Stork's sake. Getting angry right now wouldn't do any good. Even though Aerrow already knew the answer to the question, he asked anyway.

“.....Dark Ace did?”

Stork nodded his head in response, and through his tears, began explaining what had happened. While sparring the more graphic details, he told Aerrow everything he needed to know; how Dark Ace had attacked him when he was alone, how he was in disguise, how Stork didn't even know it was him, and worst of all; how Dark Ace said he was going to come back for him. That was what scared Aerrow the most; if Dark Ace had every intention on coming after Stork, then he needed to make sure they were ready for him. Aerrow was never going to let Dark Ace come near Stork again, never. He was going to make Dark Ace pay for what he did his friend.

Very slowly and gently, Aerrow put his hands on Stork's quaking shoulders and lifted his crying and distressed friend from off the ground. With his arms around him, he guided Stork to the direction of the Condor; they walked around the crowd of people so no one would see them. Aerrow said nothing as he walked his friend to their carrier, there was little to nothing that he could say. He would have said  _'Everything will be alright'_  but he decided to wait until he got Stork to calm down before he told him that. Besides, no amount of comfort words would be able to help his friend.

They finally arrived at the Condor, and Aerrow opened up the entrance. He and Stork walked into the safety of the ship.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Part 2 to come!


End file.
